guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Arachni's Haunt
Commander Hixx, the quest npc, is at a shrine close to the entrance of the dungeon, in the south-west corner of magus stones. There is also a spider boss close by; Ashlyn Spiderfriend: Wakers Can someone explain why all the Monsters here are level 1 or 2? (T/ ) 17:36, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :They are found on levels 1 and 2. --Macros 18:09, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::I blame the page layout, in that case. (T/ ) 18:25, 3 September 2007 (CDT) Dungeon Key never spawned for me. I ran up to the dungeon lock, no luck and then up to the door (which was closed) and it zoned me to level 2. :the key didnt spawn for me either, and i was also able to zone to lvl 2 with the door closed.Sephine 14:40, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :: just finished it, the key spawned for me. And the combo minion master and mass aoe damage really works. Consider bringing "shields up" aswell, as most of the enemies are rangers. Frantic 08:17, 10 September 2007 (CDT) The large hidden area seems to have been truncated, with only 2 short dead end halls from the first room. The rez is gone, and the light skill only provides a dwarven ghost ally.--NichePlayer 22:24, 19 September 2007 (CDT) Unless there are two ranger bosses on level one, the name is actual Brood Warden, not Brood Weaver. - 66.82.9.86 12:16, 8 September 2007 (CDT) Level 2 of this dungeon is the same map as another I went through, I want to say it was Vloxen Excavations? - 66.82.9.87 12:41, 8 September 2007 (CDT) Question : I just got into the dungeon (second time), just for the hidden treasures and the hidden area . Well the hidden area was wall-blocked for me so I got to see only a very small amount of it. Has this happened to anyone else ?? Ne33us 11:37, 22 September 2007 (CDT) yes it seems like they removed most of the hidden area... want the old big hidden area back... 87.160.116.159 08:26, 26 September 2007 (CDT) Deldrimor goodies not fixed I found a Dwarven Ghost on the second level rather than a Hidden Treasure. This suggests that the Light of Deldrimor rewards aren't fixed. SarielV Level 2 - Every time there, have found 1 Dwarven Ghost and 2 Hidden Treasures. The Ghost has always been next to the center coffin. However, the 2 Treasure locations have varied considerably. :They must have moved the treasures around for me then SarielV 06:03, 17 September 2007 (CDT) Area Map Bug I was doing Scrambled Reinforcements yesterday and on the area map of the first level had the door leading to area two as the exit to Magnus Stones and the area where we entered as the entrance to Level 2.sdcmgs 08:00, 16 September 2007 (CDT)sdcmgs dies This may well be luck, but I received a far higher % of die drops when I did this mission. 2 purple, 1 white, 1 brown, 1 orange, 1 green, 1 yellow (7 total). One of those may have come from walking to the dungeon, but I think they were all from spiders of some sort. Seemed to happen when the lv14 spiders were around. --Mooseyfate 19:22, 20 September 2007 (CDT) :I got 1 brown and 1 orange in the entire trip. Your luck was just that I think, luck. PS, the word is "dye", NOT "die" 66.169.114.32 04:52, 25 September 2007 (CDT)